darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers E
Powers 'E' [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Manipulation/////////// Earth Breath] - To generate from within oneself not necessarily earth based material blasts, but rather a blast that absorbs and emits the tactonic energies that make up the earth through ones breath and lung capacity. Releasing it as destructive shockwaves measuring on and, potentially, off the Richter scale. Earth Generation - Power to create earthen matter. Earth Manipulation - The ability to control, shape and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. Earth Mimicry - The power to transform oneself into earth at will, anatomically and physiologically. Echolocation - The ability to determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sounds. Eclipse Manipulation - Power to control the energy of an eclipse. Ecological Empathy - The ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature. Ectoplasm Manipulation - The power to manipulate ectoplasm. Effect Field Projection - Power to emit a field (often spherical) wherever the user wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Egyptian Deity Physiology - The ability to mimic the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. Eidetic Memory - The incredible power in which one remembers absolutely everything. Elasticity - The ability to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. ElectroMagnetic Vision - The ability to see various kinds of light in the EM spectrum. Electric Flame Manipulation - The power to control the super-heated electricity or the electrified fire. Electric Impulse Manipulation - The power to control the electrical impulses of a body. Electrical Beam Emission - The ability to launch beams composed of electrons. Electrical Conversion - The ability to convert electrical energy and release or absorb it as electricity or other types of Energy. Electrical Resistance - Power to be completely unharmed by electricity. Electrical Slime Generation - The ability to generate electrified slime. Electrical Transportation - The power to travel through electrical conduits/weather and through the user own powers of electricity. Electricity Absorption - The power to absorb electrical energy and discharge it. Electricity Manipulation - The ability to control, generate and or absorb electric fields. Electricity Mimicry - the the ability in which one’s anatomical and physiological being literally becomes pure electrical energy. Electric-Photon Manipulation - The ability to manipulate electrically charged light. Electro-Geokinesis - The ability to generate and manipulate electrically charged minerals. Electrokinetic Combat - The power to fuse electricity and physical combat. Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation - The power to control the electromagnetic disturbance called noise. Electromagnetic Wave Physiology - Power to become Electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetism Manipulation - The ability to create and manipulate electromagnetic fields, producing a variety of effects. Electronic Communication - The power to intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions with one's mind. Electronic Disruption - The power to disrupt electronics. Electronic-Media Jumping - The ability to enter any film, video or video game. Electroreception - Power to perceive electrical stimuli. Elemental Affinity - the power to gain strength from the Elemental Forces. Elemental Ball Projection - The ability to project balls/spheres of different forms of energy. Elemental Breath - The ability to issue forth a variety of elements from the user's mouth. Elemental Combat - The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Elemental Constructs - The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of the elements. Elemental Energy Manipulation - The ability to manipulate elemental energy. Elemental Entity Creation - Power to create beings of elemental forces or shape them to certain shapes. Elemental Healing - The ability to heal one's self or others by using the elements. Elemental Intangibility - The power to become an element to allow attacks to simply phase through the user's body. Elemental Manipulation - The ability to control the elemental forces. Elemental Metabolism - The power to eat Elements like fire,ice etc. and gain metabolic energy. Elemental Mimicry - The power in which one’s anatomical being can be altered to an inorganic element at will. Elemental Recomposition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one. Elemental Transmutation - The power to change or alter the chemical compounds of a substance by mentally rearranging its atomic structure. Elemental Weapons - The ability to force a power into any weapon or object. Elephant Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and traits of elephants. Elven Physiology - The power to use the abilities and traits of elves. Emotion Augmentation - The power to augment, amplify and strengthen the emotions of others. Emotion Consumption - The ability to consume the emotions of others. Emotion Manipulation - The ability to control the emotions of others. Emotion Vision - The ability to see the emotion of others. Emotional Consistency - The power in which the user's strength is dependant on maintaining a certain emotional state. Emotional Energy Manipulation - The ability to manipulate emotional energy, created by all living things in existence. Emotional Manifestation - The ability to split into two or more people, each having a specific emotion. Empathetic Masochism - The ability to harm others by inflicting damage upon their own body. Empathic Creation - the power to create objects, weapons and creatures out of emotions. Empathic Healing - The power to heal others by taking their pain. Empathic Mimicry - The ability to temporarily replicate or permanently copy the ability of another through an emotion associated with them. Empathic Power Absorption - The ability to absorb others' abilities based on the emotions they associate with them. Empathic Sense Extension - The ability to extend the user's view of the world to another and vice-versa. Empathic Tattooing - The power to tattoo people which affects how they think and feel. Empathic Teleportation - The ability to teleport to the location of someone else who is thinking of you or is having a strong feeling about you. Empathic Weather Manipulation - Power to manipulate the weather with one's emotions. Empathy - The psychic power in which one can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. Enchanted Artistry - The ability to influence probability and reality itself through drawing or painting. Energy Absorption - The power to absorb various forms of energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts for example. Energy Assimilation - The power to project a field that transmutes all forms of matter into pure energy and then absorb it. Energy Blades - Power to create bladed weapons of energy. Energy Blasts - The ability to use energy as a projectile weapon. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Emission////////// Energy Breath] - To generate a blast of energy from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Energy Constructs - The energy-based power and ability to craft a numerous variety of desired weapons and tools out of pure solid colored energy. Energy Generation - The ability to generate different types of energy. Energy Manipulation - The power to control and manipulate existing energy. Energy Metabolization - The ability to use certain forms of energy as a source of food or power. Energy Meteor Emission - The power to fires meteor made by pure energy. Energy Perception - Users can see the energy that binds the universe together. Energy Physiology - The user takes on characteristics of pure energy. Energy Propulsion - The power to use energy to propel oneself to fly. Energy Redirection - The power to absorb and redirect energy attacks. Energy Resistance - The power to be highly resistant to energy attacks. Energy Strike - The ability to enhance physical attacks with energy. Energy Twin - The power to create duplicates of oneself out of pure energy. Energy Vision - The ability to see hidden and or unused energy/power in someone. Energy Wave Emission - The ability to release waves of Energy. Energy Whip - The power to create a whip out of energy. Enhanced Acrobatics - The power to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond those of even trained human athletes. Enhanced Agility - the physical ability in which one has enhanced reflexes and speed. Enhanced Assassination - Posses the skills that one kill, murder, and slay their target like an assassin with little to no difficulty. Enhanced Awareness - The power to have a sense of awareness far above those of normal humans. Enhanced Balance - The power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. Enhanced Bite - The physical power in which one’s jaw and teeth strength beyond that of a normal human being. Enhanced Breath - The ability to exhale/inhale with superhuman power. Enhanced Charisma - The skill to possess remarkably high charisma. Enhanced Climbing - Power to climb effortlessly over/on steep/narrow surfaces/plains. Enhanced Combat - The power in which one can achieve powerful fighting skills without the need of special or long-term education. Enhanced Condition - The power to remain in the peak physical and/or mental condition of user's species with little or no maintaining. Enhanced Dexterity - The power in which one can control limbs and digits with sheer adroitness. Enhanced Driving - The power to instantly or intuitively know how to use some or all forms of transport. Enhanced Durability - The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Enhanced Endurance - The ability to continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average member of the user's species to survive for a extended or infinite time. Enhanced Flexibility - Power to effortlessly bend and twist body. Enhanced Forging - The skill to forge weapons, items, artifacts, statues, etc. with little to no flaws. Enhanced Gliding - allows the user to use limited flight. Enhanced Hacking - The skill to possess great skills in computer hacking. Enhanced Hearing ''' - Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. '''Enhanced Immortality - The power to be both immortal and indestructible. Enhanced Immunity - The ability to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in one’s body. Enhanced Intelligence - Power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Enhanced Jump - The power in which one can achieve great rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. Enhanced Leadership - The power to possess remarkable skills as a leader. Enhanced Lung Capacity - The power to have a greater lung capacity than normal. Enhanced Marksmanship - The ability to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets. Enhanced Reflexes - The powers in which one’s reaction skills are drastically enhanced. Enhanced Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury; the rate of recovery varies from being to being. Enhanced Scythemanship - The general capability to be highly skilled in wielding any scythe. Enhanced Senses - User's senses are drastically improved. Enhanced Sixth - Users of this rare ability can feel changes without knowing how or why. Enhanced Smell - The power of enhanced sense of smell. Enhanced Speed - The power to reach extraordinary physical speed. Enhanced Strength - The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. Enhanced Swordsmanship - The general capability to be highly skilled in wielding any blade. Enhanced Taste - Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. Enhanced Thievery - Posses skills that allow one to rob, steal, and loot like a master thief with little effort. Enhanced Tracking - The power to track people and objects with one's basic senses. Enhanced Touch - Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. Enhanced Visibility - The ability to become more noticeable by others. Enhanced Vision - The power of enhanced eyesight. Enhancing Mutation - The power to undergo self-mutations that enhance one's abilities. Enigma Force - A sentient energy field that seeks out and bonds with an agent or agents. Enlightenment - Power to understand or possess full comprehension of the universe. Environmental Adaptation - The power to survive in a certain environment. Equid Physiology - the power to mimic the abilities and attributes of all species from the Equidae family. Ergokinetic Creature Creation - The power to create creatures/beings out of pure energy. Erinaceomorph Physiology - The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of erinaceomorph. Escape Artistry - The power to easily wriggle out of any binds, break through any fetters, or otherwise escape captivity with relative ease. Eternal Night Inducement - The power to prevent the sun from rising. Ethereal Physiology - This ability allows the user to become a creature composed of a pure supernatural substance called "Ether", otherwise known as 'Aether'. Evaporation - The power in which one can disintegrate one's body back to it's purest & simplest form (atoms), then fuse it back again. Evolution - Users can automatically enhance themselves and others via accelerated evolution. Existence Manipulation - Power to control existence. Exorcism - The power to force possessing entities to leave the bodies of others. Explosion Inducement - The ability to create and induce explosions. Explosion Manipulation - The ability to create, control, manipulate explosions. Extrasensory Perception - The ability to to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. Extreme Mental Strength - The user of this power has near-superhuman mental strength. Eye Color Manipulation - The power in which one can instantly change one's own eye color.